My Ex Girlfriend
by PreppyLove31
Summary: After many years, kagome was forced to return to Japan by her father. Hoping for the best, kagome decides to face her past, Can she ever find love once again?or will this bring her to isolate her heart once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALL OWNERSHIP AND COPYRIGHT GOES TO THE OWNERS! NO FLAMERS!PLEASE!

**My Ex Girlfriend.**

CHAPTER ONE: THE RETURN.

**FLASHBACK.**

_At a school campus around 9am, a boy around the age of 9, he had just came back from the flower shop, happily smiling, **'today's her day, I cant wait to see her today at school' **he thought. In his hands, he held the rare flower known as the crescent rose, it is highly known for its pure white look cover with a hint of gold._

_A young girl around the age of 8, stepped out of the limo, **'today is the day I guess' **she thought, **I can't believe I'm going to do this'**. She walked towards him dressed in a beautiful kimono fit for a young queen. Eyes pure as snow, a body of a goddess, envied beauty even as a child and a long raven hair that flowed with the beat of the wind._

_Her smiled swept away when she had walk towards him. "kagome! You're here! HAPPY 9TH BIRTHDAY! HERE I'VE BROUGHT YOU A GIFT" he childishly said, but with much laughter and love._

_Kagome's eyes grew wider, **'you remembered? Oh Sesshoumaru' **she was happy that at least someone remembered her birthday. "thank…." she was cut off by a large beep from the limo. She glanced at the limo, a dark figure sits in the limo, looking towards her. She knew what it meant, **'I guess, I have no time at all'.**_

_she threw her attention at the young taiyoukai, "We're over, I don't….love you anymore" after what she had said, she faced away from him, "im sorry sesshoumaru, I hope you will understand one day" and with that said, she slowly made her way towards the limo, and…left. leaving behind a boy with a rose on the ground. Confused. Speechless._

**END FLASHBACK**.

On an aircraft, a young lady or heiress sits in her private jet plane with a cold expression, a slightly sad one. The pilot announces "buckle your seat belts, 10 minutes left until landing in Japan!". Kagome's eyes opened, then closed with a blank expression.

"ma'am, how are you doing? You took it pretty bad that you were suppose to return to Japan after how many years" a certain personal body guard who goes by the name of Takahashi said curiously, "I'm fine, just tired that's all, i don't know what my father has in mind, but I'll go with it" kagome said with her eyes closed.

Takahashi smiled "but still, I can't believe you did that to you father! I mean I remember it like it was yesterday!" Kagome smirked.

**FLASHBACK**

_'**NO! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS FOR MY OWN GOOD FATHER!" **a certain girl around the age of 18 who goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Her father, Zeus Higurashi is the owner of the Higurashi Company, the largest and richest company known in the world. "KAGOME! I AM YOUR FATHER! YOU NEED TO GO TO JAPAN AND LIVE LIKE A NORMAL GIRL!"_

_Kagome said nothing "normal? Normal? My life hasn't been exactly normal now was it? Why after all this time you finally send me back huh father isn't that too late now I mean I'm 18 now damn it!" she screamed angrily that it could be heard all over the building. They were on the 23rd floor._

_"don't bring that up okay, just go, you leave tomorrow alright!" Zeus yelled, Takahashi stood by the door speechless, afraid of interfering in their conversation. "your pathetic, you make my life a living hell now you want me to be NORMAL?" kagome argued._

_"Just leave, go, everything is already taken care of okay?" Zeus said with much sympathy, but that didn't stop kagome form tearing up the building._

_She stood up elegantly, "fine,fine…fi…" kagome said, smirking then leaving. Bangs and desks flying around were heard. Zeus was worried, and went to every floor, kagome had finished jacking it up. Letting her anger out and by the time she exited her father's building she forgot why she was angry and decided to go with her father's plan._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Kagome smirked, "I'm just worried though" she said, opening her eyes and looking out the window, "worried about what?" Takahashi asked curiously, "what would worry the great heiress of the Higurashi company, he smiled, but kagome let a faint smile pass, "my past". Takahashi's smiled grew still. **'your past?'.**

And before they knew it, the plane landed and she was in limo heading towards her mansion her father had brought recently for her stay in Japan. kagome hardly said anything at all, she was calm, still and silent, which freaked everybody out. There were guards everywhere because of the media trying to get to her.

**SHIKON HIGH SCHOOL.**

A certain Taiyoukai with long silver hair, and golden eyes was laying under palm tree, thinking, "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily for he had been searching for his brother for an hour, "what?" the Taisho CEO had said, he stood up and yawned.

"finally! I've been looking for you damn it!" Inuyasha yelled followed by kikyo, sango and miroku, "just tell me what you want and leave" seshoumaru said, the gang smirked, then another voice came interrupted "Sesshy-boo!" a certain wind demoness appeared by the name of Kagura, the gang grew irritated, "look, you're the President of the whole school, and there's a rumor going around that there's going to be a new student here, is it true?" kikyo added because she is the secretary of the school.

Sesshoumaru grew shocked, "a new student? Really? Why didn't anybody notified me?" he said with a confused tone followed by a hint of anger, sango and kikyo smirked while Inuyasha and miroku were shocked that sesshoumaru was actually behind on school events and rumors.

"oh Sesshoumaru it is true, the principal told me this himself" Kagura blurted with a confident tone, "oh and did you hear? The world most richest heiress is in town, I can't wait to see her" kagura squealed with much excitement.

"heiress? Really? Who?" miroku said curiously, but ended quickly because he felt someone giving him the death glare.

"nobody knows, her system is so good that even the top media hackers can't get into it" kagura spat, "talk about dedication to gossip"

Sesshoumaru smirked "I don't care about that heiress and the rumors everybody has been hearing", he grabbed kagura hand and left "if anybody needs me I'll be at the movies with my girlfriend" sesshoumaru smirking followed by kagura squealing excitedly finally going to spend some quality time with her hot boyfriend.

**AT THE MANSION.**

Kagome had just finish unpacking, she went outside the terrace on the 2nd floor and took a glance at Japan, '**pitiful, I'm back at this dump'.**

"Ms. Higurashi, dinner is ready, ma'am" a servant girl who goes by the name of yuri, kagome nodded "I don't want dinner, tell everybody i'll be retiring, I have business in the morning and I want to rest from the long trip, nobody bothers me yuri, you understand?" kagome said with a cold tone and a hint of warning.

Yuri nodded "yes ma'am and master Takahashi wishes me to tell you that in a few days you'll be attending class, it is your father's wish that you do so" with that yuri bowed and left, leaving behind a very shocked and angry heiress.

With one glance at Japan, Kagome smirked and retired.

**THANKS FOR READING! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! LOOK FORWARD FOR MORE CHAPTERS! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE MEET.

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND THE CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! NO FLAMERS PLEASE!**

"Sesshoumaru!" said an angry kagura, sesshoumaru was in the office preparing the new students arrival today, "Sesshoumaru!" kagura yelled yet again, earning the annoyance of the taiyoukai.

"Yes, Babe, I'm really busy right now, we have a new student coming in and the principal has trusted me with the registration" sesshoumaru said hoping kagura would forget what had angered her and understand.

This didn't heed Kagura, she didn't care at all she just wanted to say what she wanted to say when she bursted through the office door,

"I don't care babe, you're always busy and I heard you're going to take care of this, UNTIL THE NEW STUDENT IS ACQUAINTED, and that's like what? A week?" kagura said whining, the office was already annoyed already by her presence.

Sesshoumaru groaned in frustration, "I know, bu…." Kagura had interrupted, "but you are not going to take it right? I mean, we had plans sesshoumaru, you promised that you would clear your schedule for me" kagura whined, this made sesshomaru remember and frustrated because she was right.

"fine fine, I'll get the papers done, then w…." Sesshoumaru's eyes lit up, he knew the principal wouldn't allow him to leave the new student alone by their selves, "how about maybe we'll take the new student and the gang huh, babe please?" sesshomaru said straight but with a hint of plead,

Kagura eyes grew wide "what? Sesshoumaru, first you nearly cancelled our plans for this new student and then you suggest that we take Inuyasha and them plus the new student!" she nearly raised her voice until Sesshoumaru embraced her and kissed her quickly, kagura easily forgot why she came and deepened the kiss.

The principal came in and pretended to cough "uh Mr. Taisho, the new student is here, please go greet her, "a girl?" sesshoumaru said out loud, **'but I thought it was a guy?"**, the principal nearly laughed, "no sesshoumaru, it's a girl, please treat her with respect, she is one of our most prestige guest of honor" the principal added with a big hint of pride and confident, almost as if it was a queen visiting the school.

Kagura rolled her eyes when she found out it was a girl, **'whatever, but if she ever messes with me and my sesshy, oh she's soooo dead' **kagura smirked so loud that the office thought that she was actually jealous that a girl was new at school.

Kagura was known as the beauty of the school since she was the girlfriend of The Sesshoumaru Taisho of the Taisho Company, but the thing is, all girlfriends of Sesshoumaru earn the title of the most beautiful girl in school, therefore, kagura is only known because she is with Seshoumaru Taisho.

Sesshoumaru grabbed kagura's hand and as they were about to exit the principal stopped sesshoumaru and told him to MAKE SURE he stays with the new student, "okay sesshoumaru? I don't want this to happen again, because you were so distracted with kagura that the new student got lost and was found two days later" the principal said, sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

Kagura and sesshoumaru were waiting for the student's car to pull up but no one came.

"hey sesshoumaru! Over here!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, sesshoumaru and kagura looked back at Inuyasha standing outside his car, "sesshoumaru!" he yelled as he waved his hands.

Sesshoumaru and kagura walked towards hand in hand, "Inuyasha? What do you want? Make it fast? Im waiting for the new girl?" sesshoumaru said almost irritated, "you won't find her there alright, get in" Inuyasha opened the door, "what? No? we have a date after this girl appears, oh she is so irritating, late and all!" kagura spat almost disgusted at the thought of the new student.

Inuyasha smirked, "she wasn't late, while you guys were distracted as always, she came in early and around looking stupid, so we took her out, you know, greet her, oh your welcome sesshoumaru now im doing your job" Inuyasha said sarcastically, not earning the smile of sesshoumaru.

"just get in the car, we're going to kikyo and them" Inuyasha got in the car, and added one last note "and she's there okay?"

Sesshoumaru eyes grew wide, "what!who gave you the right to take my…" Inuyasha interrupted "yours? Look I did you a favor okay, I heard the principal really cherishes this student and if it weren't for me she would've left early now just shut up and get in because we're wasting time here"

Sesshoumaru was about to say something but did as he was told because Inuyasha was right for once in his life.

**AT THE CAFÉ.**

Kikyo, sango and miroku went laughing, " well, we're glad to have you here kagome" miroku said, sango didn't mind because she was beautiful, their uniform complimented her figure, almost made kagura's figure look like nothing,

"interesting, your very beautiful yet you're not with sesshoumaru taisho" kikyo said laughing, this caught kagome and her eyes grew wide, "sess…hou..ma..ru?" she said with a hint of nervousness but wasn't enough to be noticed by the three.

"yeah, sesshoumaru taisho, he's japan's most gorgeous CEO, we happen to be best friends, he goes to shikon high too" sango added with confident,

Kagome smile grew that she was finally going to meet the person she had been meaning to make up with, "oh and his his girlfriend is so snobby, she's kagura and she is only known to be beautiful because she is dating sesshoumaru and all girls sesshoumaru date, they earn that title" kikyo added almost as if she despised them.

Kagome's smile slapped of quickly, "girl….friend?" kagome said with caution, she smirked. "yeah? Oh and here they are" kikyo and everybody stood up except kagome, she sat still with her back facing the coming guests.

"hey guys!" kagura screamed, kikyo and sango greeted them, " hey guys, where…?" sesshoumaru was cut off by kikyo shushing him, and quietly pointing to the guests sitting down.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the guest, kagome smirked and stood up, and turned towards the gang, Inuyasha smiled "hey kagome!" Inuyasha hugged her, she faintly smiled,

"kago…me?" sesshoumaru eyes grew wide, "its yo..?" sesshoumaru fell silent, the gang grew curious, kagome smirked she saw kagura holding his hand and she smirked, **'how pathetic am I, waiting for something that is not mine to keep'**

Kagome turned to kikyo, "thank you, but I have to leave, I have more important things to do than be here, and don't worry, I can find my way around the school ground" without bowing kagome left,

Sesshoumaru grew still as kagome passed him, **'goodbye Mr. Taisho' **kagome then left.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: THE PARTY.**

It has been about 3 months since kagome's stay in Japan and she hasn't been talking to anybody besides kikyo. Kikyo is her closest friend, she is close with sango and miroku but best friends with kikyo. Kikyo was the only one who has actually been in her house. Sadly, kikyo fainted when she saw the house. She's fully recovered now.

**SHIKON HIGH SCHOOL.**

"kagome!" kikyo squealed as she ran through the school hall, she hugged kagome and yelled excitedly, "kagome!kagome!kagome!" kikyo pranced around happy, kagome grew irritated, "what? What do you want kikyo?" kagome said coldly, kikyo quickly stopped and congratulated her.

"why are you congratulating me?" kagome closed her locker and walked with kikyo outside the school building and sat on the bleachers, "oh my gosh, we're in the party!" kikyo squealed showing her the invitation,

"what party? Who's party?" kagome asked irritated at the sight of the invitation,

_You are cordially invited to Azzel Zaraki's Winter Party._

Kagome stared at it for a few minutes "no thank you, you can go" kagome gave the invitation back to kikyo, whose mouth dropped, "what do you mean kagome, you have to come, only the most gorgeous and richest people are allowed to go, the taisho's are going, y…" kikyo was interrupted, "I don't careabout the taisho's alright, I just don't want to go you go" kagome suggested

"why do you and sesshoumaru never talk to each other so much? It's weird, you never look eye to eye" kikyo said curiously, kagome stood up, "nothing, curiosity killed the cat" kagome said as she walked away, kikyo laugh confused at what she meant, kagome stopped and looked back at her, "literally" she said with a cold look before walking again.

Kagome heard her name calling in the distant by kikyo, **'why would kikyo want to go to such party, I've been to better ones'** kagome rubbed her head in frustration, '**they act like they haven't been to a exotic major party before and who is this person they all praise?'**

Kagome stepped into the office and saw sesshoumaru and kagura making out, kagura laughed as sesshoumaru smiled locking their lips together, deepening the kiss, kagome looked blankly and interrupted, "where is the principal?" she said coldly, sesshoumaru bounced back in shock, "kagome?" he said embarrassed that she saw,

Kagome's facial expression grew colder, "where is the principal?"

Kagura smirked, "he's in the office, go on in" she then turned her attention to sesshoumaru and tried to continue, "now where were we sesshy, come here" kagura tried pulling sesshoumaru closer but refuse, he held her hand in refusal while in eye contact with kagome,

Kagome smirked "I suggest you stop doing that, it's bad for your image" she then made her way in the office.

The principal stood up and welcomed her, "welcome, is there anything you want?" the principal said kindly, "I just have a question, why was I chosen for this winter party?" kagome said with a displeasing tone that caught the principals attention, he grew nervous,

"you don't like the invitation" the principal said, well, it is a party that only the richest can make it, Lord Azzel personally chooses his guest, so I recommended you my lady" the principal added, kagome grew more displeased, "and you also get to choose one guest," he then added, kagome smirked, **'so that's why she wanted me to go, if I don't go, she doesn't'** kagome smiled dis-pleasingly, "thank you principal, I'll go to this party for the school, but next time I expect to be notified before you use my name for the school's reputation" kagome smirked then made her way out, "the principal nodded "yes my lady, I apologize"

**THE PARTY**

Kagome was dressed in a beautiful kimono, blood red lips, natural looking make up that made all ladies envy her beauty, her kimono was red, with golden peacock decorations on the back, elegantly flowing and complimenting her body, her hair elegantly pinned up with a golden flower complimenting it.

Her car pulled up and kikyo was waiting outside in her white kimono with pink blossoms, "kagome she's here" kikyo squealed pointing at her limo pulling up, the gang had waited for her arrival, kagura wore a pink kimono, sesshoumaru, a white suit that complimented his body, Inuyasha and kikyo paired up,so did sango and miroku who wore a black suit, and a black dress.

the guard open the limo car and out stepped out what seemed to be a queen, the gang's mouth dropped, and the lords who were at the party stopped and stared at her dress and admired her beauty. Kagome made her way to the gang, "its rude to stare" kagome said coldly, kikyo squealed "oh my gosh, kagome your gorgeous" kikyo complimented followed the rest of the gang except sesshoumaru and kagura,

"gosh this is a party duh why are you wearing something formal" kagura spat with envy, kagome heard this, "this is what royal families wear to parties, we don't expose ourselves poorly and we certainly don't make ourselves look like prostitutes" kagome added then made her way in the party,

Kagura smirked and then grew speechless, sesshoumaru led kagura in followed by the gang.

_the party went on for 5 hours now, and it is currently 12am. The party had ended but several close friend of azel stayed behind and continued partying. So did the gang._

"we'll stay" Inuyasha said, the gang agreed, kagome was standing by the door. "really, awesome, and is your friend over there staying too" a lord named Ishida said, Inuyasha glanced at kagome then faced ishida, "no why?" Inuyasha said curiously, "oh nothing, a friend of mine had been eyeing her all night and he was wondering if he could talk to her" Ishida said, Inuyasha laughed, "hold on" Inuyasha ran to kagome and asked if she was staying then ran back,

"no, she's not, she said she has better stuff to do than to be here for the after party, she doesn't enjoy parties a lot sorry" Inuyasha said, Ishida grew  
>shocked because this was the first time somebody rejected his best friends invitation.<p>

"is she staying?" a voice interrupted, Ishida, the gang, and Inuyasha threw their attention from where the voice came, "Lord Azel, im afraid not, I apologize friend, she rejected" Ishida said with a hint of laughter,

Azel wore a black suit that made him look hot, his abs were showing, silver eyes, long silver hair, he looked like a king. More buffer than sesshoumaru himself.

Azel grew displeased, "wha…t? she re..jected me?" he said, Ishida smiled, "yes my friend" he placed his hand on his shoulder for reassurance, Azel looked at Ishida then left, Sesshoumaru grew jealous but hid it.

Azel made his way to the car when he saw kagome at the beach, (across his mansion is a beach).

Kagome held her shoes and slowly walked on the beach **'this is pathetic, why am I here anyways, what more can my father take away from me?'** kagome said nothing and continued walking, she stopped then looked at the beach, she took off her clothes not sensing eyes looking at her.

Azel grew speechless at how beautiful she was, **'stunning, beautiful' **he thought, kagome stripped down to her panty and braw, then dived in the water. 

Azel sat down below a tree and gently admired her. Kagome came out soaking wet, as she was about to grab her clothes she saw Azel, he smirked and stood up and showed himself. Kagome stared blankly and put on her cloak and left,

Azel quickly grabbed her hand, "my name is Azel, you are?" he said gently, kagome smirked and looked at him "first you stalk me then you want to know my name?" kagome shook his hand of, "don't do it again, you don't want me on your bad side" kagome said coldly then left,

Azel jumped in her way, kagome was shock, "and who do you think you are anyways?" Azel said coldly, kagome smirked "my name is Kagome Higurashi, I was at your party" she said then left, Azel eyes grew wider, "Higur…ashi?" he turned and saw her walk away, **'who knew a higurashi could be so beautiful and cold?' **

Kagome stopped and turned "and Lord Azel?", Azel looked up at her, "what?"

"thank you for the most boring winter party I've ever been too" kagome said then turned and left, Azel grew shocked and displeased, "you welcome!" he said in an angry tone. Azel smiled then left because he heard Ishida calling him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS! NO FLAMERS PLEASE**

**CHAPTER FOUR : SECRETS REVEALED.**

Kagome felt somewhat lost than ever and frustrated at that, **'it has been 3 months and some days, *yells* many people questioning me, I mean, it's enough that the gang is suspicious about me and sesshoumaru,'** kagome was knocked out of daydreaming by a voice talking to her.

"Ms. Higurashi, we meet again" a certain lord bellowed with a happy yet seductive tone, kagome turned her attention to this stranger and frowned, "ohit's you, I thought you were somebody worth turning around for" kagome said in a mocking tone,

Azel smirked, "why are you so angry towards me all the time, I don't recall pissing you off" he added, kagome smirked, "im not angry at all, it's just I don't appreciate somebody stalking me around school campus" . Azel laughed "im not stalk…" kagome cut him off, "and im not angry or anything, this is me and I don't care whether you like it or not, good day Mr. Zaraki" kagome said exiting the hall way and onto the school yard. Leaving behind a disappointed Azel, '**interesting woman, very interesting'**

Sesshoumaru had followed kagome, "kagome!" he grabbed her hand and smiled, "hey, uh, want to hang out? Come on" without kagome's permission he grabs her towards his car, "what are you doing?" kagome said raising her voice, sesshoumaru ignored her anger and smiled,

"it's been a long time hasn't it?" he said with warmth, kagome scoffed, "let me go!" kagome shoved him off, and sesshoumaru stopped and turned around to an angry kagome, "who are you! Who do you think you are! Just leave me alone alright!" kagome yelled, picking herself up together, she turned to leave.

"what happened to us?" sesshoumaru said sadly, "wha…why after all these years…you…show…up..?" sesshoumaru said, walking towards her and embracing her, "you have no idea how I've missed you" he hugged her, kagome scoffed, and then gave up after realizing how much she missed how he embraced her.

"Don't let go, i've been waiting for you so long, thank you for coming back for me" sesshoumaru said happy and relieved, kagome slightly lifting her hands up to hug him stopped, coming to a realization. Sesshoumaru broke the embrace and looked at kagome, kagome showed a faint smile, "I've missed you too, to see you again" kagome touched his cheeks and smiled **'he still loves me? How wonderful, it's what I've always wanted right?' **came back to reality and realized sesshoumaru was close to kissing her. Kagome's eyes widened.

"I've always loved you kagome, I mean, even after what you've put me through, I still love you." Sesshoumaru said gently, kagome stopped, and pulled back, "what did….you say?" kagome said sadly. "what did I say, I said I love you….even after what you've put me through I still love you kagome" sesshoumaru smile as he uttered those words.

Kagome scoffed, "why did you have to bring that up? Huh sesshoumaru? What I'VE put you through?" kagome said raising her voice, sesshoumaru smiled nearly fainted, " yeah I mean you dumped me right? But its okay" sesshoumaru stepped closer and nearly reached for her but kagome slapped his hand off.

"you didn't have to bring that up sesshoumaru!how about what I felt, you must've thought that there must be a reason for me to do that!" kagome yelled as she faced sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru grew angry "you left me kagome! Im willing to forgive you after all that, its your fault but its okay! That's all that matters" kagome yelled

"my fault? My fault? Okay yeah sesshoumaru its my fault!" kagome said trying to hold in the tears

Sesshoumaru grew pissed "i love you that's all that matters kagome" he stepped closer.

"you better not co…" kagome was cut of by sesshoumaru embracing her.

"let go!let go you jerk! You have no idea how I felt doing that to you, leaving you" kagome let go and slapped sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

Kagome grew colder, "your mother told me to pack my things and get the hell out, at 8 years old sesshoumaru, she said she has a future planned for you and im a twig in the way! 8 years old sesshoumaru! What the hell!" kagome yelled trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

Sesshoumaru eyes widened in shock "you left because of my mo…." Kagome cut him off, "yeah"

Sesshoumar scoffed, "your weak, you left because of my mother! If you had truly loved me then you would've stay for me!" sesshoumaru yelled. Kagome smirked "I left because I put your family first, and I come back to fulfill our promise and your with that kagura girl."

Sesshoumaru grew confused "promise? What promise?"

Kagome eyes grew shocked that he had forgotten their forever promise. "You bastard, you promised!" she grabbed a ring from her pocket and threw it at him. "Fine, you can have it back, you win, I'll move on alright." With that said kagome grew colder and left.

Sesshoumaru looked at the ring and grew shocked **'this was…no! This was the ring I gave her, that at th…..'** sesshoumaru went back to reality when kagome stopped and glanced one more time at him. "You promise that if we ever got separated before the age of 20, at the age of 18, we'll return and carry off where we left, that our love will never die. You made that promise sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru grew speechless "kago….im..."

"say nothing" kagome looked up at the sky, "I'm making a promise of my own, I promise forever and ever to never look back and to love someone whom my heart wishes to" kagome smirked and left.

Sesshoumaru wanted to say something but was speechless, he judged her too easily, she thought of him, she loved him, she made the hard decision and left and now she's returned to fulfill her end of the bargain but he forgot.

The fight ended, the two went their separate ways, not knowing eyes piercing and ears listening to their conversation from the beginning. "They da…tted!" Kikyo said trying to lower her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

I HOPE YOU ENJOY…..NO FLAMERS PLEASE….AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

CHAPTER FIVE: THE CONFRONTATION.

Kagome and Azel grew closer, surprisingly how irritated kagome was of him, she actually thought good of him while going through the process of removing sesshoumaru from her memories.

"we need to talk to her alright" Kikyo said, it's been four days and the gang wanted to know what was going on between kagome and sesshoumaru. "sesshoumaru has been avoiding me" kagura whined, Inuyasha scoffed, "he's been avoiding all of us alright so stop whining"

Miroku and sango looking over to see sesshoumaru walking towards them looking blank and lost as ever. **'I forgot..i..' **sesshoumaru thought, he groaned in frustration.

"he hasn't been saying anything at all, I've asked yesterday and all he said was mind your own business" sango said, miroku scoffed, "he hasn't been himself lately, and it's because of kagome right?" the gang smirked when they thought of kagome.

"yeah it's her fault that my sesshoumaru is like that, I mean, who is she anyways?" kagura spat, whining. "yeah I guess, we have to talk to kagome, this must have been her doing anyways."

The gang called sesshoumaru over but he ignored and went to class.

Kagome saw Kikyo, "hey kik…" Kikyo's smile quickly went away. "uh…hey..see you around…bye" she said quickly, leaving behind kagome. Kagome smirked. **'its alright, im used to it anyways?'**

Sesshoumaru went to the gang but still eyed kagome sadly, "are you okay sesshy? Is there anything that I can do?" kagura said worriedly trying to act seductive.

Kagome sat next to Azel on the bleachers, laughing and smiling. "hey, kagome, ummm I've been meaning to ask you" Azel quickly pulled a box out of his pocket and gave it to Kagome. "wh…." Azel cut her off, "it's a promise ring. Keep it"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock then her expression turned into a sad expression. "I can't accept it im sorry" kagome quietly and sadly gave the ring back to him. Azel grew speechless.

"sorry, I uh gotta go" kagome quickly packed her school bag and left. Azel watched kagome leave then took a glance at the ring she left behind.

Kagome walked trying to hold in the tears and sorrow; she went to her car but was stopped because the gang had interrupted.

"yes?" kagome said trying to cover up her tears. "What did you do? Did….you and…sesshoumaru…date before?" kagura spat, kagome's eyes widened "how did…you…know?" the gang was shocked but then scoffed,

"Unbelievable, you, how could you kagome, we trusted you" Inuyasha said sadly then looked at kagura, "oh kagura you must be so hurt" he said with sympathy

Kagura scoffed, "you whore!" she attacked kagome, but kagome easily grabbed her hand and pushed her back without losing stance. "You judge me too? Did Sesshoumaru tell you?" kagome said.

"N…no…"Kikyo said, kagome scoffed "so your blaming me instead of knowing what really happened?" . "What….did he…do?" kagura asked curiously. "He broke a promise! Ask him what he did" kagome shoved them and got in the car and stormed off.

The gang grew speechless, "why sesshoumaru? What did he do?" miroku said, earning the curiosity of the gang. Kagura scoffed then stormed of somewhere.

The gang had asked sesshoumaru but he didn't say anything at all.

At sesshoumaru's mansion

"nothing is really wrong sesshoumaru, are you sure?" kagura whined with sadness to make sure he was telling the truth, "yes my love, of course." Sesshoumaru hugged kagura, and began caressing her making kagura moan with pleasure. Sesshoumaru smiled and stole a kiss from kagura. Kagura moaned and deepened the kiss.

Sesshoumaru began taking her clothes off one by one, stripping to her bra and panty, making her moan. Kagura completely took his clothes off. Kagura then began nipping on sesshoumaru neck making her way towards his stomach and then his manhood.

Sesshoumaru moaned with pleasure and complimented her on how good she was. He flipped her over and whispered "my turn".

Kagome had not been seen for a week, "Azel!" kagura yelled, "lord Azel!" kagura screamed and panted as she ran towards him. Azel turned his attention to kagura, "uh yes?"

Kagura scoffed, "I heard you're thinking of dating kagome?" Azel's eyes widened then grew nervous, kagura noticed this and smirked, "just saying, before  
>you ask her out, you should know something about her" Azel grew with confusion, "what….are…..talking about kagura?"<p>

****

**A FEW MINUTES LATER.**

Azel grew furious, "really? Well thank you kagura it seems you warned me from dating someone I don't know at all" Azel stood up and bowed then left. Kagura then smiled with satisfaction.

****

**KAGOME'S MANSION.**

"ma'am someone's at the door for you" yuri knocked on kagomes door. "im sleeping tell them to leave" kagome said quietly.

"im afraid it's a man by the name of Azel" yuri blushed when she had said his name "he said he won't leave until he talks to you"

Kagome stood up in shock, "he's here," she began to dress up, "tell him I'll be right down"

Yuri bowed and left. **'what is he doing here anyways?' **kagome freshened up then left, she opened the door to a impatient lord. Azel had immediately gazed upon her beauty in awe, then pulled himself together.

"hey i…." kagome was cut off by Azel grabbing her hand, shoving her in his car and then they drove off.

"what are you doing? Take me back!" kagome fought back, "just shut up alright, for once in your miserable life, just shut up and sit back!" Azel yelled, kagome was in shock, then sat quietly.

They pulled up at his mansion, he got out and dragged her inside, "sir" the guard said, "clear everybody out of the house in five minutes" Azel said with noticeable anger, the guard was confused but did as he was told.

Everybody was cleared in time, Azel and kagome sat quietly in the guest dining room, "thank y…" kagome was cut off. "Quiet! Just tell me, who are you?" Azel asked sadly. "im not here to see how you were or what happened or why you went missing from school for one week, just tell me please, who are you?" Azel asked trying to hold back his sadness.

Kagome grew shocked. "You…know me Azel, what's more to be said?" kagome said slowly, "no I don't! You lied, you didn't tell me you dated sesshoumaru and that you made a promise to each other" Azel stood up and yelled,

Kagome grew silent and shocked because he knew what she was hiding from him. Kagome smirked, "they told…you?"

"Of course kagome, their colleagues, that's what they do. after all this time, im chasing something that isn't mine, you played me!" Azel's voice grew louder.

"Shut up! You don't know anything! Of all people I expected you to be there" kagome pleaded with sadness. "You brought me here for this? To confront me!" kagome said bursting out in tears.

Azel just stood there looking at her, "so you still love him?" kagome gazed at him, "is this why you rejected my promise ring kagome?" Azel continued.

"What? No….I don't love him anymore, a day before you gave me the ring, I just straighten things out with sesshoumaru" kagome said trying to be clear as possible.

Azel scoffed "but if you had gotten over him, you would've accepted my ring!" Azel said with a bossy voice.

Kagome's eyes got wetter "well it isn't exactly easy to get rid of your first love who promised you a love that matched no one else's!" kagome yelled that gotten Azel shocked,

"I held onto nothing, 10 years of holding on came to nothing! 10 years, for nothing!" kagome grabbed the chair and threw it against the wall, Azel didnt mind, he focused his attention on kagome, then sighed "I love you kagome, but you could've told me, I would've accepted you still" Azel said with a calm voice.

Kagome scoffed, "well now you know my past, and do you accept it?" Azel grew silent, "but why didn't you accept my heart kagome I still don't unde...r…stand?"

Kagome smiled sadly, she was standing at the end of the table when Azel was the opposite. "Because I was scared"

"Scared of what kagome" Azel said curiously while stepping closer to kagome, taking caution. Kagome smiled faintly, "I was scared that, if I had taken your ring, it would just end up like sesshoumaru…" Azel quickly embraced her, kagome grew still

"my love won't end up like sesshoumaru's, I promise" Azel embraced her, kagome smiled and hugged him too, "but that's exactly what he said" kagome said

Azel was shocked and broke the embrace "stop comparing me to him please! Kagome I'm not him at all! Please give him a chance, just let him go!" Azel pleaded

Kagome smiled sadly and touched his cheeks, "I've already let him go when you said you loved me"

Azel's eyes widened and kissed her immediately, he pushed her against the wall, and kagome moaned, "Azel" kagome was trying to stop him but he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Azel deepened the kiss while while kagome wrapped one arm around his neck and the other one slid in his pants. Azel moaned in pleasure. "" he moaned while deepening the kiss.

Kagome wanted to stop, **'stop, kagome stop it, but It feels so good' ** kagome gathered up the courage to stop and Azel back off. Kagome blushed after realizing that they went from arguing to almost sleeping in bed.

"im sorry!i lost control" Azel said pleading looking at kagome's expression. "I uh….gotta go" kagome gathered her purse and left. Azel went after her.

"kagome! Wait!" Azel grabbed her hand and she stopped and turned to him. She glanced at her hand and blushed **'I cant believe I did that, ugg so stupid'**

"Thanks but this was a good conversation, see you at school!" kagome bowed then ran off, Azel stopped and looked at his pants, then scoffed, **'damn it, she's good, I wanted her to stay but I guess not'.**


	6. Chapter 6

REVIEWS PLEASE!

DISCLAIMER: PLEASE, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!

Chapter Six: The Announcement.

KAGOME'S POV.

I had recently gotten an invitation out of the blue and I went over to my house to talk to Takahashi about it. "hey, what's going on? What's up with this invitation that I got?" Takahashi looked confused but I knew he knew what I was blabbering on about.

Takahashi turned around and saw me pacing back and forth, he looked hesitant but he knew I wanted to know what was going on. "I do not know, the invitation was dropped off and the man only told me to tell you that you should attend,"

He had dropped his weapons and faced me, "I think it is pretty important, you should go, it is tomorrow night" Takahashi smiled and reassured me that is was something worth attending.

I growled in frustration. "oh did I get a call me from Azel?" I asked Takahashi curiously, he didn't even bother facing me, he just said no and that he probably got an invitation to the event and also that I might meet him there.

I nodded and went with it. I looked at the invitation curiously, _'why do I feel like this? So worried, is it because I haven't heard from Azel in a while'_ I shook of the feeling and reassured myself.

****

**AZELS POV.**

I couldn't help but see her walking towards me, she looked like a goddess, all dressed in silk, complimented by golden and red sakura blossoms. Her hair put up in a bun. "you look beautiful kagome.

Kagome smiled and complimented me as well, I tried to keep my cool. "you look handsome too" she smiled as she stepped towards me. I led her into the ball, she looked quite amazed on how beautiful decorated it was.

I had seated her, she faced towards me "do you know what all this is for?" she asked as she eyed the room, "it is beautiful" she added lastly, smiled. I couldn't help but pull her closely. "I love you kagome."

She smiled, "me too" I let go and told her that I'll return soon, she nodded. I turned towards her, "this is an event that is hosted to announce an engagement"

Kagome smiled, "whose?" I smiled and didn't answer, "I'll be back." she nodded and sat down in one of the VIP tables

KAGOME'S POV

I couldn't help but be nervous, the sick feeling in my stomach couldn't go away. Something told me not to bother coming and I wanted to obey but seeing how I am, my curiosity gets the best of me and that's what always gets me heartbroken.

I sat anxiously waiting for Azel to return but he didn't, the event has started. To my surprise, I turned my attention to the stage and a man stood there.

"Welcome to this special event and you will soon know the purpose of this special gathering, my name is Ishida and I thank you for accepting this prestige invitation that was given to a few special friends of the host."

Everyone around me clapped and smiled, but I couldn't help but be worried on exactly 'who' the host is exactly and 'why' were we chosen. I turned towards the decorations on the table and saw a little greeting card.

'_welcome to the annual engagement party'_

'_okay it's an engagement party? But who for?_' I couldn't wait to find out, I didn't know why I was scared. Azel still didn't return and I started to freak until the announcer came back.

Ishida came up and announced that it was time to bring out the lucky couple that this event was hosted for. I smiled but then I thought he took at a quick glance at me then frowned, but I shrugged it off and continued listening.

"Let us Welcome, The Engaged Couple, Azel and Yuri!"

Everyone clapped and they walked out smiling and passed towards me like I wasn't even there.

Just then, then, my heart sealed, Completely shut off.


	7. Chapter 7

ENJOY!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! NO FLAMERS PLEASE!

PLEASE REVIEW!

CHAPTER SEVEN: REALIZATION.

KAGOME'S POV

I walked miserably on the empty road, it was about 3 am. It took me sometime to leave after I found out who was it for, I felt so stupid. I walked barefoot while holding my heels. _'to think I could fix my past here and start over, how pathetic'_

What made me feel worse? Azel ignored me like I was someone in the crowd. I bet he saw me leave. I cried miserably the whole night, clinging on my pillow, not wanting to get up. I had told Takahashi to never bother me; I didn't care who it was and what it was for. Right now, I just wanted to be alone. I tried to shrug away my tears when I entered. Not long after, I drifted to sleep.

Morning came I didn't leave my room, I felt fed up as ever. A knock came on the door, "ma'am, it's your father." Hime told me, I told her to leave a message, "actua.." she was cut off by a deep irritated voice.

"you're going to be like that kagome?" a man by the name of Zeus came rushing in, I looked up and brushed on a fake smile then lied back down, "what are you doing here?" I said coldly, Zeus looked displeased, the tension he was given said so.

"Aren't you suppose to be in school? What are you doing in bed?" he asked, anxiously waiting for an answer. I didn't say anything at all, "I'm not going to that school and you won't make me"

he was shock, I could tell, I stood up and faced him then made my towards the bathroom. After freshening up, I got ready. Zeus eyed me the whole time, "where are you going?"

I didn't care, "I'm going out." He grabbed my hand and looked worried, I scoffed and smirked.

ZEUS POV.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, my only daughter, looking dead as ever. "i….okay…I'll take you out for breakfast" I agreed and told her to meet me in the car in five minutes. Kagome nodded and went with the flow.

Kagome looked blank as ever, no expressions. I drove to a nearby café for breakfast, whenever I arrived in Japan I would always come here. We sat down and ordered breakfast, I eyed kagome the whole time. I didn't like the way she looked, her expressions, where did the kagome I know go.

"I just want you to answer one question for me" I said avoiding eye contact. I felt kagome stare at me confused, pretending that nothing happened while I was in the states. "what question?" kagome said as if it didn't matter.

I turned my attention towards her, annoyed that she didn't know what I was talking about. "tell me, what happened to you while I was away? Why are you like this?" I stared at her expecting an answer.

"that's two questions I'm afraid, you said 'one' question, so I'll answer 'one' question only okay." I was shocked when she told me this so cold but she did have a point, I did say 'one' question.

I took some time to try to form thousands of questions into one specific question. Coming to one answer I turned my attention to my daughter, "what happen while I was away that made you into the person you are today?"

Kagome stared at me slightly amused, "nothing, everyt…" I cut her off early because I knew she was going to say that everything was okay and that it was all smooth. "don't lie, tell me the truth, you told me that you'll answer one question, now answer me"

Kagome looked at me blankly, cold as ever. "you really want to know?" i slightly nodded in agreement.

A FEW MINUTES LATER.

"What!kagome...i.." I didn't know what else to say, I stared down at my lap, '_if I hadn't sent her in the first place then none of this would've happened, she got a second chance at love, but all was in vain'_

"im…" kagome cut me off

KAGOMES POV.

I didn't want to heard it so I cut him off. "don't say it, never apologize. Ever." I couldn't handle it at all. My father looked at me with much remorse, I knew he regretted sending me in the first place.

I scoffed, "don't say sorry but I'm actually glad you came because I wanted to thank you for sending me here in the first place." He looked at me shocked, speechless. "kagome…wh…at..are you saying….I made you into…tha..t"

I let a faint smile pass. I stared at him, "don't regret, never, thank you." he looked at me, I could feel his anger rising, "what you do mean 'thank you'? for what?" he growled at me, pissed of what I am now.

I looked at me cooly, "I thank you, because if you hadn't I would've been the same person I was before I came to Japan." my father didn't know what else to say, so he sighed deeply. "and what kind of person was that?" he asked sadly.

I brushed a fake smile to look convincing "a person who thought that by holding onto the past, she could find her true destiny and love, but that was just her stupid illusions and childish thoughts that played with her." I frowned at the thought of it, but then shrugged it off.

My father looked at me, I got up slowly and thanked him for the breakfast, I turned to him and smiled faintly, he stood up and turned towards me, "ka.." I cut him off, I scoffed,

"I thank you, because I've come to realize that love, happiness, sincerity, kindness and warm emotions make you weak, that feelings make US Higurashi's weak" I turned to him with a thankful smile, then left, right then and there, my being changed, and just for once, I didn't resist.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: SETTING THINGS STRAIGHT.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY!ALL COPYRIGHTS RO THE OWNERS! ENJOY AND REVIEW PLEASE! NO FLAMERS!

KAGOMES POV

I just exited the office, I just got through signing some papers. I looked at the documents I held in my hands,

'_documents of transference'_

_****_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I entered the principals office without knocking, I didn't care, I was tired of the formal crap. He looked up at me amused, I could easily tell he was curious though on what I was doing in his office._

"_yes Ms. Higurashi? How can I help you?" he said telling me to have a seat, he brushed a smile on his face. I slightly smiled, I didn't want him to question my expressions and stuff. "I'm here to get my documents." I told him like it was nothing._

_The principal eyes grew wider, "what! what for?" he said disappointed, I didn't want to answer his questions, "are you sad or displeased with the school? Please, tell me" _

_It was irritating hearing him whine, "I just don't like this school, I'll transfer to the states, I will attend a more advance school with more education, this school is to dull and non educational for me"_

_The principal didn't say anything but I didn't care at all. "give me my documents and I'll be on my way" the principal looked disappointed but nodded in agreement, I was relieved that he didn't ask questions._

"_good bye Ms. Higurashi." He said, I pretending like I didn't hear him and stepped outside.  
><em>

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

I smirked and left, I quickly bumped into someone whom I never wanted to collide with in the first place, "kag…can..i talk to…you…for a moment…please?" Azel looked at me, beside him was his fiancé Yuri.

I looked at him then glanced at her then back at him, "no, I'm busy, I have better things to do than to talk" I said coldly, I tried to leave but then he got in my way, "please" he said with a begging face.

I smirked then agreed, I was about to leave but then Sesshoumaru and the Gang came towards us, "oh, I see the man, fiancé and the mistress" Inuyasha teased, meaning that I'm the mistress (the affair).

I turned to him amused, "really? I'm the mistress? Try saying to Kikyo who is currently jumping on miroku, and you jumping on kagura." I smirked then left leaving shocked people in the background.

4:00pm.

I walked up in a Restaurant to see Azel with his fiancé and the whole gang, "We tagged along because of what you said, we want to get things straight" Kikyo growled. I smirked, and then sat down across from all of them.

"let's talk, I'm sorry kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you that night…I" I cut off Azel, "don't say it, it's too late now and its pathetic to hear you whining about what happened." They all looked at me shocked.

"wh…look we're trying to set things straight okay.." kagura bellowed weaping, "I just can't believe you said I was doing Inuyasha, I wasn't i..." she sobbed on sesshoumaru and he actually fell for it!

I smirked and scoffed, I couldn't stand the sight of them. "look, kagome, please forgive me, I didn't know, it's just that my father wants me to get married…" Azel said with a sad tone. I felt my anger rising, trying to hold but couldn't.

"What the hell do you mean you didn't know, you walked pass me like I was a statue, you pathetic jackass! Don't lie! Your father wants you to get married? You could've stood up to him but no! So don't you tell me shit alright" I growled angrily.

Sango growled at me and I looked at her "what? You want to say something hoe? Did miroku know that you used to mess around with the school jocks" sango looked at me amused.

I stood and faced at them, "none of what happened matters now, I could care less" I faced sesshoumaru, "we had something but then we lost it, you broke your promise, I'm letting it go, it was pathetic really to hold onto something that was even meant to be held on to in the first place." Sesshoumaru looked shocked but tried to say something but couldn't.

I looked towards the gang "look, I thought you were all my friends, I came here to not be like my father, but I guess a Higurashi doesn't need friends, I can't even believe that I tried to prove my father wrong that love and all those fake emotions to exist" I smirked and turned to Azel.

"we had something azel, I didnt fall for you because of your resemblance, you were always there, you picked me up when I fell, you understood when nobody did, you were there when I felt alone, but I guess that's all jacked up now huh, I hope the whore you're going to marry is worth it" I smirked at the sight of them.

They all stared at me, "and for the record, your all beneath me don't even bother trying to remember who I was , I'm leaving this dump anyways." Azel looked stunned, "leaving? Where"

I turned towards him before leaving, "none of your business, have a nice pathetic life" I said coldly then turned to leave, never looking back, loathing the  
>emotion that they called love and feelings.<p> 


End file.
